I'll make you say the words
by LoveUJo
Summary: 5 years After graduation Hotaru is throwing a party with the help of her soon-to-be husband,Mikan is determined to make Natsume say the magical words to her...or would she end up saying the words instead...one way to find out
1. Reunion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice.**

Finally it's the big reunion of our favorite gang. After graduation they all went their separate ways,this was a very big day for all of them as they were meeting after 5 years and of course the credit goes to The Ice Queen of all time Hotaru was Hotaru who took the initiative in organizing the event and of course she had her reasons.

She was doing it for her very best friend...cheerful,dense yet beautiful Mikan Sakura

She got paid big time for doing it...not that **he **gave the money willingly,lets just say he got blackmailed...

After hearing what Hotaru had in her mind and stating **him** that he had no choice but to help her ( Actually pay her )Ruka agreed on helping her.

Ruka Nogi didn't mind paying that much because Hotaru was his fiance and he knew this definitely would help his best friend the coldhearted stoic yet strikingly handsome Natsume Hyuuga.

Everyone was there at Nogi's Mansion where the party was being held,namely Yuu, Koko, Kitsumene, Mochu, Anna, Nonoko ,Sumire and Wakako except for Natsume and Mikan.

"I wonder what's taking her so long...She should have been here like an hour ago"

"Patience my dear,you know Mikan,she must be panicking right now thinking what to wear since I accidentally told her that Natsume is coming" Ruka who was seated beside Hotaru said as he massaged her shoulders.

"You what...I thought I told you to not mention Mikan that Hyuuga's coming over tonight" she said now aiming her fully loaded baka gun at the pale Ruka.

Baka Baka Baka Baka...

"Sorry I can't release the other bullets I have to save it for Mikan"Hotaru said Expressionlessly to Ruka who was now on the ground laying like a carpet.

"_Does she Really Love Ruka,I wonder what made him love a woman like her...it's weird " _everyone thought but no one dared to say a word to her.

Suddenly the door opened revealing a tall beautiful brunette.

"Hotaru...I missed you so much..."She ran towards her beloved so called best friend.

Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka

"_She hasn't changed a bit "_Thought Hotaru."Hotaru you meanie...I thought you have changed since you are going to marry Ruka-pyon"Mikan said sticking her tongue out "You haven't changed but I'm glad to see you after 5 years,So how's life"

"Life is good nothing special , the usual getup,go to work,come home,cook my dinner and go to bed"

"And it's so good to see you guys after all these years,it seems like a decade"Mikan greeted everyone, she was so happy to get out of her so not special boring life and she was also excited to see her high school sweetheart secretly wishing that he had no girlfriend.

"Looking for someone?" Ruka asked Mikan realizing that she was looking for a certain raven haired lad."Oh no why would I?...If you mean Natsume ,no I certainly do not look for him,he is not that special to me anyway"

"I am not...I thought it's the only reason you came here all tha way from Tokyo"Everyone looked at the raven haired boy who was behind felt her cheeks burn."Oh hello Hyuuga so you finally thought of showing up" "It's nice to meet you too Imai,Ruka it's great to see you...So polka has grown up since the time I last saw you" "I see that you have too Natsume ,since you said a full sentence which actually had more than 15 words"Evryone else in the room saw the tension building between the two.

"So...everyone is here,what are we waiting for let's have fun"Ruka finally decided to save the day.

They all followed Ruka into the living room chatting cheerfully,suddenly **THUD** our brunette was lying on the ground face down."Clumsy as always...Polka dots _Thong_"said the amused lad smirking at the brunette.

"NUTSUMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE you PERVERT how dare you...AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH..."

"Stop yelling polka God you are so loud...And it's great to know that you have changed the style of your underwear" Natsume said the latter in a low voice so that only Mikan could hear.

"I did that for my boyfriend...He loves to see me in these"She said to a rather shocked and a pretty much ready to kill anybody ,Natsume_ "So Polka has a boyfriend,wait till I meet him,He's definitely going to meet the devil" _

"Whatever"said Natsume gaining his usual self

_"So he's jealous,I'll make you say the words Natsume...just wait and see"_


	2. Youchi is my boyfriend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

"Mikan I heard you say you've got a boyfriend,Is that true? I always thought you and Hyuuga-sama went out together..."Anna said starting a conversation while enjoying the beverages that were served.

Mikan thought for a while,looked at Natsume who seemed to be listening to what Ruka was saying.

"_So now you are acting like you didn't hear,I know how to get your attention in fact I know how to get everyone else's attention"_Mikan thought.

"So...do you have a boyfriend or did I hear it wrong?"

"Oh no you heard that right,I do have a boyfriend and he is...mmm...Youchi"Mikan said that a little louder so that everyone could hear and for her surprise everyone did. They all turned to Mikan who was now smiling to herself.

"_Oh this is good,like I thought I've got everyone's attention but I just don't get it,from where did that name Youchi come to my mind,was he a business partner? No maybe he was the pizza delivery boy,oh well who care's nobody knows" _

"You mean Youchi Hriji?" Yuu asked with disbelief clearly stating in his eyes. Everyone else quite had the same expression except for hotaru and Natsume.

"Yes that's him"Mikan said without thinking twice.

"_Oh my God why did I say yes,Do they know someone in that name"_

"So polka you finally have a boyfriend,good"Natsume said,his lips formed into a smirk.

"_Is she that dense to mention his name,how can she forget,oh my this is going to be good,since Natsume didn't say anything I better keep my mouth shut,I definitely do not want to get roasted alive"_Yuu thought.

"_The idiot got screwed big time,She should have just said she loves Hyuuga,I better not say anything...yet,I might get lucky to have some expensive blackmailing pictures of the Idiot"_Hotaru thought while grinning sheepishly.

Everyone else had pretty much the same thing in their minds.

"How could you do that to A.."Koko couldn't finish the sentence as he saw Natsume giving him a I'll-have -you-roasted-for-dinner look,everyone else got the message and chose to shut up and Hotaru being the Ice Queen decided to spice up things a little bit.

"So tell us,When did you guys first meet?" Hotaru asked,Mikan not knowing what was on going on thought that she had them all fooled specially Natsume.

"_Let the drama begin Polka"_ Natsume thought while giving one of his infamous smirks.

"_Why is Natsume smirking,he should be angry by now,maybe he is pretending,yes he is pretending...you just wait and see Natsume by the end of the day you'll beg for me to come back to your life again" _Mikan thought smiling to herself.

"We met when I was on a business tour with my colleagues,well he was on a vacation,we stayed at the same day he saw me at the lobby and asked if he could take me out to dinner,well that's how we met"

"He still reminds me that it was love at first sight for him,oh how he loves me,I miss him so much..."

Mikan said while pretending to dream of old days.

"_She can make up good stories" _Sumire thought.

"How does he look like?Is he like Natsume-sama?" Sumire asked excited,everyone else wanted to know what Mikan had to say to this.

"He is way better than Natsume,He is tall and handsome has raven hair with deep blue eyes and his father is French"Mikan said proudly.

"_So she came up with a NatsuRuka"_Everyone sweat-dropped on the thought.

While Mikan was blabbering on her so called relationship with Youchi,Natsume went outside signaling Imai to come with him,Others noticed but Mikan didn't she was lost in her own story so everyone kept her bussy asking her stupid questions.

**Out-side the Mansion**

"I need to invite two other people"said Natsume.

"I was going to do that myself since the idiot came up with Youchi,Now that you mentioned it call them,I would definitely not waste such good opportunity"Hotaru said,with money written all over her face.

"Oh Hyuuga,the baka loves you" said that Hotaru left Natsume.

Natsume took out his phone and dialed a number

"Hello"person in the other end said in a hurry

"You busy?"said Natsume a little irritated.

"Sort of but never mind I don't have time to finish it anyway so what's up?"

"I need you to come to Nogi's Mansion,I'll give you the directions,bring Aio with you"

"Any problem?"

"No you'll love it once you're here and I want you to do something for me"said Natsume a sheepish grin forming in his lips.

Natsume explained everything to **him.**

"I want you to tell Aio and be here ASAP,it'll take you 1 hour not more than that"

"okay and I now believe that she really is dense,good luck with her bro,bye,see ya"

"Hn"

"_Polka you will come flying to me and I will have to think of a sweet punishment for lying,I can't be harsh on you now can I...I will let you show me your thong...This is gonna be good"_Natsume thought while grinning to himself.

A/N- This is my first fanfic,so please review guys


	3. I missed your kisses

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

"How does he look like,Mikan?"

"He is the most handsome guy you'll ever see. He's tall,has raven hair oh and his eyes they are just perfect,they are crimson..." Mikan then realized what she was saying sha saw Natsumes smirk grew wider.

"You found youself a 'Natsume look alike' " Hotaru said blankly.

"No,wait you didn't let me finish,I said his eyes are perfect,they are SO NOT crimson coz crimson is not perfect" everyone sweat-dropped.

"You should have told you missed me Polka" Natsume said looking directly at Mikan who was blushing a deep red now.

"For your information No I did not miss you at all" Mikan lied,of course she missed Natsume madly,she missed every thing about him,his touch,his presence specially his kisses.

Her thoughts drifted to their past when she and Natsume were **almost **a couple.

_**Flash Back**_

Natsume was reading his manga sitting on one of the branches of his Sakura tree when a certain brunette decided to invade his personal space.

"Natsume,what are you going to do after graduation?"

"None of your business"

"It is my business,I'm your friend,so what's it going to be?"

"..."

"Natsumeeee..." Mikan screamed into his ears.

"Stop it Polka,you're making my ears bleed"

"Then tell me"

"Hn" Mikan was really happy finally Natsume decided to tell her what's it gonna be.

"_Maybe he'll propose" _Mikan was smiling at her own thoughts now.

"I'm gonna take over my dad's company" he said bluntly.

"Are you never getting married?" the brunette asked eagerly.

Natsume looked at her intently,his lips curved in to a small smile,much like into his trademark 'smirk'.

"I am,It will be the most beautiful girl,the kind of girl that every boy would want to share his life with"

"So who is it?" Mikan was excited.

"Some one who is definitely not you"

Hearing those words Mikans smile disappeared,tears threatening to fall from her big brown orbs,she closed her eyes tight then without saying a word she started to run away.

"Oi Polka Stop" Natsume shouted.

Mikan stopped then turned around,hurt evident in her eyes "You know what Natsume,I hate you,I never liked you to tell you the truth,I was there for you only because you were helpless,I don't wanna see you ever again" Natsume was hurt,but he knew it was entirely his fault,he didn't stop Mikan from running away.

"I'll make it up to you Mikan,I'm sorry" Natsume said to himself

_**End of Flash Back**_

"Mikan,what's up,thinking about Youchi?" Koko interrupted Mikans thoughts.

"Oh since you mentioned him,I almost forgot I have to call him,or else he would come here looking for me,Please excuse me guys" said that Mikan left the room in to the front yard.

Unknown to her Natsume was following her.

"I can't believe this,What am I going to do now" Mikan shook her head in frustration.

"Do what you did from the beginning,lie"Mikan knew it was Natsume.

"What are you doing here I need some privacy,Youchi wouldn't like jerks disturbing me"

"I don't see a jerk so you can make the call" Natsume said a smirk playing on his lips.

"No need to,he's not answering,maybe he's busy" Mikan turned around to walk away but Natsume caught her wrist "You still love me Polka,admit it"

"I never loved you,jer.." she couldn't finish Natsume pulled her into his arms and crushed his lips into hers. She tried hard to push him away,he was too strong for her,the more she pushed the more he tightened the grip. After a few seconds she gave in,she responded to his kiss,letting Natsume slip his tongue into her mouth,letting herself melt into his strong arms.

Mikan pulled Natsume closer securing her hands around his shoulder as Natsume ran his hands down her body touching every sensitive part. Unknown to them everyone was watching from the big french windows of Nogi's Mansion.

After a few minutes they stopped,panting heavily.

Natsume ran his hand through her brown locks,kissing her cheek softly,then her jaw line trailing wet kisses all the way down her neck,this is what she wanted but she had to stop him.

"Stop Natsume stop"she said softly

"You love me,admit it" Natsume demanded.

"I-I do no.." Natsume did not let her finish,He wanted her to say 'yes'

He kissed her roughly. They didn't notice Hotaru walking towards them.

"Hyuuga I hate to interrupt but there's some one at the door asking for Mikan"Hotaru said bluntly.

Mikan pulled herself away from Natsume adjusting her clothes and walked behind Hotaru.

As the trio entered the mansion a silver haired man walked towards Mikan"Hey honey,I missed you"

"Do I know you?" Mikan asked backing away from the man.

"You forgot your boyfriend?"

"Hey mister I don't have...who are you?" Mikan was shocked now.

"Youchi of course" Mikan couldn't move.

Youchi hugged Mikan and his face was really close to hers now,his lips almost touching the tip of her nose.

"I missed your kisses honey" said that Youchi lowered his head.

"Natsumeeee..." Mikan screamed her lungs out

**A/N : PLS Review**


	4. Admit it!

**A/N : Please accept my sincere apologies for not updating frequently. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.**

Everyone was laughing their heads off at the sight before them ( well except for Hotaru and Natsume ),Youchi was lying on the floor and Mikan was hugging Natsume tight.

"Oh my,I'm relieved...now that I know my fiance doesn't have an affair with you Mikan"

It was Aio who chose to end their big time laughing and begin the big time teasing of Mikan Sakura.

"I was planning on decapitating him,I mean who wouldn't when they hear your soon-to-be husband being somebody else's boyfriend"

Aio said while helping Youchi up,Everyone settled on their respective chairs. Mikan buried her head onto Natsume's chest,she was beat red,she didn't want to talk she just hoped it to be a dream.

Now she remembered from where the name Youchi came up...

"_Of course it was Aio's wedding card,this is so embarrassing,why did I have to come up with that name,what do I do now..."_

"Oi Polka you have some explaining to do,you almost ruined my sisters wedding"

Natsume said smirking but didn't let her go._"Think Mikan,you can do it" _Mikan stood up and smiled nervously.

"I've got you all, ha ha ha it was a joke my you all fell for it,although I wish I hadn't come up with your name Youchi,sorry about that but other than that it was a joke so no harm done"

Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka Baka

"Ouch Hotaru,what was that for..." Mikan was rubbing her swollen temple.

"You're a bad liar,just get over it and admit that you wanted to make Hyuuga jealous" it was the Ice-Queen's turn to spin the table.

"Oh my God this is so embarrassing,OK I lied and I definitely DID NOT want to make Natsume jealous "

"Yeah right...OK then I guess it's time for the barbeque" Ruka said signaling everyone else to go out with him.

Natsume and Mikan was left in the room and it was silent until Mikan decided to talk...

"We should probably go and help them" Natsume didn't say anything. Sha wanted Natsume to say something,since he decided to shut his mouth for the time being she sighed and started to leave. She was suddenly pulled back into an embrace,her back pressed against Natsume's chest his hands tightened around her belly and his face buried onto the crook of her neck.

"Don't leave" he said. She wanted this from the very beginning but she wanted answers before she gave into the bliss.

"We need to talk"

"Talk can wait"

"I mean it Natsume"

"Well I mean it too"he was now breathing into her neck.

"Please Natsume"

"You want this too,that's why you're letting me" he kissed her shoulder softly before taking her down with him onto the sofa,she was now on his lap "Besides we can talk like this" he ran his fingers through her hair tightening the grip he started trailing butterfly kisses on her neck down her collar bone while his other hand caressed her belly "Natsume..Pl..ease"

She was panting but didn't want him to stop even though that was the opposite of what her brain processed.

"You love me" Natsume said in between his kissing

"Ye..I mean no,why wou..ld I"

"Oh you do Polka ,you're not even resisting me,admit it" he bit her collar bone making Mikan moan.

"Admit it" He pulled her head even closer and started nibbling her ear,she couldn't take it he was doing an excellent job melting her down.

"I...no..lo..oh..Natsu."

"Admit it Polka"

He arched her head back a little more allowing him to seal his lips with hers,he was gentle he felt so right and complete with her.

"no.n."

"Admit it"

He slipped his tongue exploring her mouth she was helpless against his strong arms,she gave in and threw her arms back running her fingers through his raven hair. Natsume stopped kissing and looked at her with his lips curving upwards,she was panting from the heavy make out session they just ended.

"So now you're enjoying,you want me,yet you deny it,you know what I'm going to continue this until you say you love me"

It took her a little time to process the information then realization hit her,he was the one who should be admitting not her,but it was too late for her to argue...he pushed her off his lap allowing him cage her on the sofa he then held both her arms above her head,she couldn't move,she was no match for him.

"Admit it Polka"

"No never ,this is just hormones reacting you don't call this love"

Natsume got irritated and angry,seeing this Mikan got the satisfaction she wanted

"You know this is a normal thing for a girl and boy to do and you do.." she couldn't finish

"So this is nothing special huh...OK it should not be a problem to you then"

He kissed her angrily and his other hand started exploring her body

"STOP..PLEASE STOP..." Mikan yelled tears welling her big brown eyes, Natsume was taken back at her reaction,he stopped and looked at her urging her to go on

"Everything about you is special,you always has been that special person I wanted and always will be"

Natsume was stunned,he was happy,he felt himself whole again,all the missing parts within himself was now put in place by her,he wanted to kiss her endlessly but of course Natsume being Natsume did not show any emotion whatsoever.

"I..I...ah...I love you" she didn't want to hide the obvious fact anymore,after saying those words she looked at him expectantly...

"I'm sorry Polka"

She couldn't take it,he didn't return her feelings ( That's what she thought ),she waited for nothing...

"I knew it,I'm...so..sorry for...for ..everything..you never loved me" she tried to run away hiding her tears from him

"You never let me finish Polka" She looked at him but still was crying

"I'm sorry Polka...for being a jerk all these years,for not seeing you and for not accepting you,I don't deserve your tears"

"I love you Mikan" She was overwhelmed,he loved her,he was sincere ( He even called by her name ),she jumped over him and hugged him tight.

"You're still crying and your tears are ruining my shirt Polka"

"I'm happy you jerk"

"What a name to call your fiance"

She looked him directly in the eyes " Did you just propose? I mean you said fiance"

A playful smirk tugged his lips "Maybe,maybe not"

"Natsume..."

"I said I love you which makes me your boyfriend and I know you will marry me in the future...so yes I guess I proposed"

She smiled brightly,tears now gone for good

"Yes"

"What?"

"I said yes,you proposed didn't you?"

He hugged her "I have an announcement to make" he said and carried her bridal style,which took her by surprise.

He carried her outside where others were

"Guys I want to say something and I wont repeat myself so listen carefully,Polka here confessed and she wants to marry me,so we will be getting married, she said sooner the better so I'm planning on getting married on the same day Aio's wedding is"

"Natsumeee...you..you jerk,you confessed too"

"you never let me finish Polka,and guys I love her,she was dense enough to not notice that"

Everyone was happy for them

"It was about time Hyuuga and you better take good care of her or else...( left to your imagination )"

"Ok Hotaru I think he got the idea,I'm happy for you man"

"Yeah bro and thanks for saving me from my ugly death" Yochi said playfully tugging Aoi's hand

"Now can we please eat,I'm starving" it was Sumire who just happen to ruin the happy moment

"Don't be jealous honey...You've got me you know" Koko said winking

"Hey I just happen to be hungry,I'm not jealous DEAR"

Everyone laughed ( not Natsume and Hotaru )

Everyone enjoyed the meal and bid their good byes

Natsume and Mikan went home together.

"The punishment I gave you is not enough for a liar like you Polka"

"Really now...So what do you want me to do,Honey...?" His infamous smirk was back on his lips,it meant trouble

"Wear a black thong for me tonight"

After all everything was back to how it used to be.


End file.
